freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuha Aoi
Kazuha Aoi (b. 2043 – d. 2061) is a character from the Freezing manga and anime. She was the older sister of Kazuya Aoi, and was the heroine of the 8th Nova Clash, sacrificing herself to defeat a Nova. She was also the older cousin of Ouka Tenjouin, better known currently as Ouka Honda of the Valkyries. Background Kazuha was enrolled in the Anti-Nova training program by her grandfather at the tender age of ten. She was infused with ten Stigmata at the time, and fought alone against a Type-F replica. She became a Pandora so she and Kazuya could've lived on their own, as per an agreement made with her grandfather, Gengo. Appearance Kazuha has yellowish olive eyes (from the cover of Freezing: Zero) and back-length black hair with the sides tied to her back. Her uniform is similar to Satella's, but is coloured light blue. In Freezing: Zero, she mentioned that her grandfather Gengo designed the uniform. Like Satellizer, she also has a rather large bosom. Personality Kind, gentle and caring towards her younger brother Kazuya. She is seen often calming him and stating that everything will be fine. On the battlefield, she retains a strong will and caring compassion towards her allies. Determined to save them, she makes the ultimate sacrifice without hesitation. Her bond with her younger brother, Kazuya, was very strong before her death. Their bond was so close that when Kazuya believed she was going to be killed, he rushed to her room while she was naked (though she was still wearing underwear) and she comforted him, soothing his rampant emotions. Story General Story Perception thumb|200px|Kazuha's grave. Not much is known about Kazuha apart from her having fought the Nova in the 8th Nova Clash which lead to her demise by carrying out the ultimate sacrifice to save her comrades. In the Manga it was shown that she also sacrificed herself because her body was beginning to Novalize and she didn't have much time left as a human anyway. Kazuya believes that their grandfather Gengo is to blame for her death, while Ouka Tenjouin claims Kazuha died because she disobeyed Gengo's commands. Following Kazuha's death, her Stigmata were re-implanted into several other Pandora's. These were labelled as "Heroic Stigma". Recipients of her Stigmata were: *Satellizer L. Bridget (6; 5% Compatibility) *Cassie Lockheart (3; 90% Compatibility) *Charles Bonaparte (2; 40% Compatibility) *Julia Munberk (2; 36% Compatibility) *Roxanne Elipton (1; 29% Compatibility) Freezing: Zero Kazuha develops a multi-vector attack and time compression on the fly, attacking a newly evolved Nova, these techniques are later romanised as the Tempest Turn and Accel Turn, respectively, when developed into standard High End Skills. Kazuha was room-mates with Elize Schmitz during her third year at West Genetics. Kazuha transferred into West Genetics in her sophomore year (second year), and was promptly assigned to the Senior Year's Numbers squad. She had a different uniform from the other Genetics students, being one designed by Gengo Aoi. At the time Yu-Mi Kim was already in her Senior Year (third year) and part of the Numbers Squad. 12th Nova Clash During the chaos caused by the Faylan Generator malfunction, Kazuha appeared before Satellizer as a phantom. She proclaimed that Kazuya belonged to her, and denounced Satellizer for having the audacity of trying to replace her. She brutally knocked the blonde Pandora to the ground, and brandished her blade at her forehead, proclaiming that she would've never replaced her, not even in a million years. Her opponent tried to have confounded her with an Accel-Tempest variant, but Kazuha saw through it and severed Satellizer's arm with but a single blow. Kazuha then continues to torment Satellizer, calling her a weakling and a coward who brought disaster to everyone. She then said she would've taken Kazuya back, there and then. Satellizer then Novalized, and regenerated her arm to boot. Though Kazuha was unimpressed, and said she was just as pathetic as her mother. She later nailed her opponent with her patented attack, Blood Strike, which took Satellizer's arm, bounced back and nailed her several more times. Her enemy tried to overwhelm her with a Triple Accel, but Kazuha created an after-image of herself and evaded the attack. She then severed Satellizer's legs with another Blood Strike. Her opponent regenerated yet again, and then unleashed her own attack, Nova Strike. Though it missed her and impaled Kazuya instead. After Satellizer transcended as a Pandora, the visage of Kazuha returned and she thanked Satellizer for being by her younger brother's side. Kazuya was now able to see her, and believed the illusion of Kazuha was not truly an illusion, saying she has now transcended. Kazuha then disappeared whilst her brother and Satellizer returned to the fights. Abilities Kazuha Aoi is known as "Legendary Pandora", she inherited a "Stigmatic Body" from her father Ryuuichi Aoi. While most other Pandora's have implanted 2-6 Stigmata at best, Kazuha had over 20. She is also the creator of the High-End Skills, prior to the 8th Nova Clash, that the seniors and other Pandora are able to use. Her Volt Weapon is ironically named Nova Blood, and she has a special attack called Blood Strike, which she used to finish off the rampaging Type-F replica. She can also produce two Anti-Nova style shields, as she did during her training session in the year 2053. Relationships Kazuya Aoi They had a very strong relationship and both cared for each other; she took care of him on her own without her grandfather's help. In 'Freezing: Zero' she bathes with her brother and often teases him and at one point holds his face to her breasts after he said that he would protect her. Gengo Aoi Kazuha's grandfather, the nature of their relationship is unknown. Yu-Mi Kim In Freezing: Zero they had a strong relationship but got off to a rocky start, Yu-Mi took a disliking to her after certain events and has even slapped her across the face, after later making amends she (Yu-Mi) offered Kazuha payback and allowed her to hit her back, rather than doing this Kazuha groped Yu-Mi's chest, stating that she had wanted to do it since they had met. Cassandra Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Windy May Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Lucy Renault Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Teslad Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Chiffon Fairchild Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Trivia *Upon meeting Satellizer L. Bridget for the first time, Kazuya easily mistakes her for his sister due to their similar appearances. Incidentally in the anime, Kazuha was voiced by Mamiko Noto, who also voices Satellizer. *Kazuha transferred to Genetics in her second year. *Kazuha is the only known Pandora not living in the dormitory. Instead, she lives with Kazuya and commutes to West Genetics on a daily basis. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13